A New Beginning
by AgentArizona451
Summary: Discover a New Land known as Death Isle. Home of the Death Rider Tribe. Follow the Chief and his allies as they try to survive an upcoming war. Personal secrets and feelings will get in the way when the tribe leader will be forced to make a choice. (Includes Hiccstrid)
1. Meet the Death Riders

**Ok so I decided I might as well go ahead and do a HTTYD multi chapter story. I'm bored. So anyway, why not start this at the end of my one-shot,** ** _For The Dancing and The Dreaming._** **Without any further ado welcome to** ** _A New Beginning_** **.**

* * *

Hiccup set his new fiancé down and turned to everyone clapping and cheering. Valka walked up to her son with such a surprised look. "Where did you learn that dance Hiccup?!" She asked sounding pleased. "Well I remembered you and dad doing it when you two were reunited and turns out Astrid already knew it, so as soon as I started she knew what I was doing." He replied with a big smile plastered on his face. "Still caught me by surprise you know." Astrid looked at her now fiancé.

Toothless decided to make his presence clear by getting in between the couple and decided to lick at their faces. "C'mon Toothless let's show her that just because we're engaged we won't let her win today's race!" Hiccup gave Astrid a peck on the cheek and mounted Toothless. "Good luck m'lady." and with that the dragon boy took off.

* * *

 _ **~Meanwhile on another Island~**_

(1st person POV from a new rider!)

"Faster Deathblade! Faster buddy!" I said to his small Timberjack. "You can't out fly DemonsSoul and I!" Another rider whipped past riding a Monstrous Nightmare.

"And now we are dead last yet again. You even let Josh and Golf pass us. Golf is a Gronkle for Odin's sake!" The timberjack just grumbled and went low deciding to just cut through trees as a short cut. I ended up at the finish before the rest of the riders earning myself victory.

The first rider to land after me was named Joseph on his dragon Slayer, a Night Blade, which is a distand cousin of the Night Fury. The next two were the Twin Riders, each riding a different dragon. The first of the Twins was Samuel, riding Amasian, his Snow Wraith. The second of the two was Alexander, riding Aran, his Fireworm. Now you may be wondering why are they called the Twin Riders. Well that's because they have been close since they were babes. Their dragons are also inseparable.

Finally the last of the riders arrived, which consisted of Robert and Joshua, Robert on his montrous Nightmare, DemonsSoul, and Joshua on his Gronkle, Golf. 'He named the dragon that because it's tail looked like a golf ball, but don't tell him I said that' "Took all of you long enough" I sarcastically spat at them.

"Well the only reason you won is because you chopped part of this forest down with Deathblade." Joseph pointed out. "It was his idea! Go on tell them." I looked back at my dragon who completely ignored me. "Once again I am betrayed..." Deathblade just shook a tree and made some pinecones fall on my head. All I could do was let out a sigh.

"You always blame your dragon Jimi." Robert, my best friend, said to me. "Oh screw off Robert, you lost to Josh, that's pretty bad." I retorted. "HEY!" Josh shouted but was ignored. Robert couldn't say anything back. "Hahahaha, you guys are fun." Samuel spoke up. "I think we will be heading home Jimi." Alexander told me. "Alright, just remember that we have training tomorrow." He just nodded his head.

"And you just remember what's gonna happen when we tell Ashley aout what you and Deathblade did to the forest." Robert threatened. "DON'T YOU DARE!" I shouted at him. All he did was laugh his ass off while walking away. "Whatever you say _Chief_." He continued laughing. Oh yea, did I mention I'm the Chief.

17 years old and Chief of the Death Rider Tribe. How I became Chief? Oh that is another story for another day. "Just wait till chapter two, he'll tell you then." Dammit Robert I told you to screw off! Anyways back to the story.

"So you destroyed part of the forest again?" I hung my head in defeat as my fiancé scolded me. "I'm sorry Ash, it was Deathblade's fault." Speaking of the dragon which was trying to act all cute to avoid getting in trouble. "Well I can't really get mad at you, you saved our lumberjacks a lot of time by doing that. By the way why don't you always do that for us?" She asked.

"Well because a certain dragon is so stubborn he usually hates what his wings are made for." Deathblade just rolled his eyes and laid his head in Ashley's lap. "You still haven't found out why he is so small for his age have you?" My lovely fiancé (She made me add the lovely part) asked me. "The best bet is some kind of dwarfism but for dragons, I don't mind though considering his species is usually big due to their wingspan."

"Regardless he is adorable, a lot more than you for sure." She teased. "Hey..you don't need to be so mean you know." I walked over to her and planted a kiss on her lips. "Well we better get ready soon. We are expecting visitors from Berk in a week." I informed her. "What about our dragons, many things have changed since you became chief. Aren't Berkians known most for dragon killing?" Deathblade's head shot up and Ashley had to rub his head for him to relax.

"No no no, I guess the chief's son, Hiccup Haddock, Rides a Night Fury now and has changed all of Berk, I was informed that the chief will arrive on a Rumble Horn with his son in tow. I do hope he is not upset at my late mother. " I looked down with a face of grief. "Honey, Stoick the Vast is an understanding person from what I have heard, and if he does not then he will leave, everything will be ok." She wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

* * *

~ _ **1 Week Later~**_

Astrid woke up to Hiccup holding her tightly. All she could do was smile. After enjoying his hold for a bit longer she got up and looked outside. "HICCUP GET UP WE HAVE TO GO!" Astrid shouted at him. "I'm up, I'm up, what's going on?" He asked hazily. "We're gonna be late for our meeting with the Chief of the Death Riders!"

* * *

 **Well I finally got this done after weeks of writing. Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of A New Beginning. If you have any questions about the story, characters, or just wanna talk just P.M. me and you'll most likely get a response within 24 hours. Thank you for reading, please review, follow, and or favorite if you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Introductions

**WELCOME BACK FOR ROUND 2! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. All the OCs are based of my friends and I. The best part is the dragon's names are based on our Gamertags. I'm even interested if any of you would like to be in the story, create a dragon, and/or character. I like to be immersive with my readers as much as possible. Anyways Thank You all who reads, follows, and reviews!**

* * *

 _ **1st Person POV~**_

"Chief!" Korbin, my younger cousin, called out to me. "A Night Fury and a Deadly Nadder were just spotted off the coast!" A Nadder? I was expecting the Night Fury, but definitely not the Nadder. "Let them through. They're our guests." I replied to the kid. "Alright Chief."

I stood at our dock as the dragons landed on the platform. I greeted them with "Welcome to Death Island, don't let the name scare you, we are very peaceful, it's just my dumbass ancestors who named it that, due to all the diseases and famine...ANYWAYS welcome to our island." I said with a cheeky smile. 'Great job dipstick, scare them off as they land, but doesn't matter now since you're here and well accounted for.' I mentally scolded myself.

"Well that name sounds fun, what do you think Astrid?" Hiccup asked his fiancè with a nervous, but calm tone. "Well I'm interested. My only question is where's the Chief?" She pondered with her brow raised. "Yea..umm, funny thing, I'm the damn Chief, and I had the same question for the two of you." I responded while scratching the back of my head.

"I'm the Chief, my dad...well he got killed by Toothless when he was under the control of an alpha…I almost came close to death, but that's when he sacrificed his life for mine" He spoke solemnly. "You aren't the only one forced to take the Chief's role, my mother was also killed by a Timberjack trying to save what would become my dragon. Still don't know why they would try to rid one their own kind, possibly due to his smaller stature, but I'm sorry for your loss."

"Are you gonna show our guests around or are you going to keep them around all day?" I heard Ashley speak from behind me. I turned to see her and Deathblade walking over. "I guess so considering how much weight we're putting on our dock. Follow me I'll show you towards our stables." I hopped on Deathblade and pulled Ashley up with me.

* * *

~ _ **Hiccup POV**_ ~

I decided to follow behind Jimi as he was routing them towards the stables. After a long and smooth ride towards their and landing safely upon the platform we were then being toured of the stables and what lied inside each one of them. "Most of our dragons live here, including our Snow Wraith, Fireworm, and Night Blade. Looks like the twin riders are here taking care of their own dragons. Alex, Sam, come over real quick!" He called to them.

Alex was the first to speak up in a very professional manner saying "Hey, welcome to the island. This is my Fireworm Aran, and this is my friend Sam with his Snowraith, Amasian." He finished. "I have never seen a male Fireworm before! Or such a small Snow Wraith, I mean he's still big, but compared to the one we encountered." I stammered on.

Sam then spoke up way after saying "Well actually heh heh these were some pretty rare finds of ours.. I mean if we never came upon them then I wouldn't have met my adorable Snow Wraith." Jimi just face palmed at his description. "They are pretty rare, especially a male Fireworm." I barely spoke. I was really shocked about these discoveries.

"Oh yea I forgot the Night Blade, our most rarest dragon, distant cousin to the Night Fury, with few differences. The Night Blade's scales are purple, and instead of a plasma blast, it's wings are sharp enough to slice n' dice through steel and it can munch through stone." Jimi explained once again. I hastily ran over to the new dragon and began to carefully inspect him. "Her name is Slayer by the way." He told me. "She's beautiful, seems like Toothless like's her as well." I chuckled.

Jimi kept showing us around towards the other dragons and their riders. Next was the Gronckle, whose rider Jimi likes to criticize. Turns out it's name is Golf which I completely find stupid since it's named after a freaking sport, but makes sense as it's thanks to a Gronckle that the sport was invented. I then went over to the Gronckle as he was bouncing around like crazy while it's rider was trying to calm it.

"An easy way to calm a Gronckle is to scratch right under their neck" I told him. After he had listened to my advice of what I said he spoke up. "Thanks for that, he's usually hard to get to bed after a race. The name's Josh by the way. Anyways hope you like the island so far." And with that Josh left.

* * *

~ _ **Andrew POV**_ ~

"I wonder where everyone is?" I asked out loud to himself. Speaking of everyone, suddenly the doors burst wide open revealing the chief, Ashley, Hiccup, and Astrid. "Sorry we're late Andrew." Jimi apologized. "It's ok guys, what's going on?"I asked with curiosity. "Well our guests of honor arrived and we're showing them around." Jimi once again spoke up. "No worries guys, but we've got some important news from afar." Hiccup shot Jimi a troubled look but he acted like everything was fine. "What kind of news Andrew?" I began to explain, "My dragon, Hawkeye has informed me there's a few ships out in the Archipelago that seem to be in distress" I finished.

"Alright, send the Twin Riders, that should be enough." I ordered."Ok that's a wonderful idea" Hawkeye looked at us with a trustful stare. "What kind of dragon is that? And you're saying it communicated with you?! That is absolutely fascinating." Hiccup exclaimed. "Yes, he communicates with me, and he agrees with sending the twin riders, however, he feels as if there's something more behind it." I informed.

"Then let's send the rest of the riders, make sure all precautions are taken, Joseph is squad leader on this mission, make sure they all know this." Jimi commanded. "When you're done with that I'd love to get to know more about your dragon Andrew." Hiccup once again showed much interest.

"I don't believe he would mind, just as long as you don't hurt him." Hawkeye looked down at his rider with an approving gaze. "She's a Jade dragon, one of the last of her kind, over 1000 years old. Originally humans and dragons lived in peace as we do now. Yet the bond was deeper and once you made said bond you were able to speak to your dragon through the mind."

* * *

~ _ **Death Riders**_ ~

Joseph and the other Riders circled around the ships. "Why are they so still?" Robert asked. "Aren't there any crew members onboard the ships?" Josh pondered. Out of nowhere nets shot out trapping all the riders including their dragons. "This lot will pay nicely."

* * *

 **Well there's your cliffhanger everyone! Thanks to my 3 Co-Authors who I must say have a blast writing with. I hope you all enjoy and make sure to review and follow to keep up with updates. If you have any questions just leave them in the reviews or PM me. You'll get a reply within 24 hours.**

 **This is one of the co authors here also known as the character Sam with the Snow Wraith. Leave a comment or suggestion for what next you want us to write and send us your feedback for this chapter fellas.**


	3. Rescue

**Welcome back for round 3 for all those who are reading. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and hoping that you'll enjoy this chapter too. Once again thanks for all who reads, follows, and reviews.**

 **Recap on chapter 2:**

 **Jimi, the chief of the Death Riders met with HIccup and Astrid. The new chief seemed interested in everything the island offered. A distress message reached the ears of a Dragon whisperer and a squad was deployed under Joseph's lead.**

* * *

~ _ **Joseph's POV**_ ~

I didn't exactly realize what happened until nets shot directly at us. At first I thought it was the ships that were targeting us, but as my douchey, trustworthy friend, Robert pointed out that they were completely still and something felt fishy about all this. As the nets came capturing all of us I screamed "What the hell is the meaning behind all this nonsense, we're only here because of a distress call?!" I looked behind me as we were falling noticing a ship that had snuck up on us.

All the riders and dragons landed on said ship still caught up in the netting. "We got 'em sir!" A male voice said out loud. "Five to be exact!" This time a female voice called out. "Who are you people?" Josh asked calmly. Out of nowhere the boat tilted as something mighty and heavy got on. "That my boy is none of your concern." Another male's voice. Yet this time deeper and more serious. "I'll cut you. You short shit.." Robert said straight to the teeny man. The other male voice started snickering. "Shut up Rouge!"

"I'm sorry Leaf, but it's too true." Rouge responded. The teeny man turned around and grabbed Rouge by the throat. "Just because you're bigger doesn't mean you are superior." He dropped the man. "Sorry Reaper.." Rouge whimpered as he backed off. 'Reaper? Where have I heard that?' "Anyhow why don't we get down to business?" He smiled at me. "What do you want with us?"

* * *

~ _ **Ashley POV**_ ~ (New POV)

I watched as my fiance became extremely worried and terrified about this whole bizarre situation that they found themselves in. According to Andrew's dragon all of squad A was caught by a man known as the Reaper. "Honey it will be ok. We still have groups B through D." I tried reassuring him. "I know Ash it's just they aren't well trained." He retorted. "Perhaps we could be of assistance?" Hiccup spoke up. "What do you have in mind?"

~ _ **3 hours later**_ ~

What he had in mind was us flying all the way to Berk to prepare, I can't blame him considering our blacksmith was captured. "Our plan is to gear up and hit em' with everything we got. I would see if we could get back up but as you can tell parts of the island is frozen so it's just us four" Hiccup explained. "Umm 3, I don't want Ashley involved." Jimi said. I glared at him. "I'm going one way or another, so just shut up and let's get a move on." I retorted and couldn't help but snicker at his expression. "Sorry babe…" Is all he replied.

We arrived at the armory and met a man named Gobber who equipped us with fine weapons. "What would you like to use lass?" He looked at me. "Umm, I think I'll have the most fun with would be two dual one handed axes." I replied. I overheard Hiccup explain to Gobber that he won't be back for another 2 days. "Everyone ready?" Hiccup asked. "Of course, just make sure we get a proper tour." Jimi smiled.

~ _ **3 hours later**_ ~

"Ok, here's the plan." Hiccup goes on to explain his number one plan for the operation. "We strike at dawn, now Jimi where do we sleep?" As he showed their rooms I went to ours to check on Deathblade.

* * *

~ _ **The Next Day**_ _**Jimi POV**_ ~

Suddenly I hear the door open from behind me. I turn to see my fiance wearing full battle armor. I couldn't help but blush and stare. "I didn't think I looked this good" she said as she blushed. "I didn't think you could look any hotter than you do everyday." I told her. "Well if you aren't too protective in the battle I might just reward you." She whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but get goosebumps. It's very rare when she acts like this.

I gear up and grab the weapon my father made for me. A scythe, it was completed before I was even born. I will gladly use it in combat. "Are you ready love?" I ask Ashley. "As long as I'm at your side I'll always be ready." She smiled. "I love you." I told her. "I love you too". I heard knocking at our door, when I opened it I found Hiccup. "Let's go rescue your friends." I nodded

There was no time to waste so we quickly had our nap and decided to take off once fully energized with our dragon's in our possession. "Are we ready team?" As I shouted into excitement knowing I haven't combatted like this in so long. "Hell yea!" The rest shouted from behind. "Then let's fly ladies and gents." I said as we soared off into the sky towards our destination.

It was quite misty up ahead not knowing what lied beneath us, but as my dragon sensed something beneath us he flew down to scan what lied underneath seeing as we weren't too far from the ships. "You guys see the only ship that's moving? It's significantly bigger than the others. That's our target right there! "On me. Stay as low to the water for stealth."

In no time our dragons were swimming right alongside the boat. "Nice of you to join us Jimi." A dark shadow loomed over us. We all turned to look and what we saw was beyond terrifying. A giant dragon made of ice with a dark man riding on it. Our dragons leapt up onto the deck. "Deathblade! Follow Toothless' lead and take down that dragon! We'll handle this guy." I told my dragon. "ROUGE, LEAF! Take them alive!"

Two people, assumably Rouge and Leaf, began attacking. Hiccup and Astrid jumped in to fight off the henchmen. "Get the leader!" Hiccup shouted at Ashley and I. "Not so fast!" as she stood in their way to defend her leader as she shot Gronckle arrows directly at them. Astrid jumped in front of the arrows deflecting them with her shield.

Thanks to the dragon's efforts their leader was away from his dragon, but still clung onto his staff. I charged in making sure Ashley was behind me. He swung his staff aiming for my head before I ducked, planted my scythe to the ground to deliver a kick to the stomach. "Hahaha, so the young chief can fight?" He spat at me. He then decided to kick out my feet. I tried to grab my scythe, but right before I reached it he was already bringing down his staff right on top of me. "Is this the end for me?" I thought to myself.

 ***Cling***

I looked up to see Ashley blocking his attack with both of her axes knowing that my ass was saved and knowing that there's still a chance for redemption. I knew that with the given time I had that I'd make good use of it to retrieve my scythe from the ground and make the final blow, but before I could he hit Ashley hard enough she flew off the side. "Ashley!"

I screamed hoping that she's still alive. I noticed one of her axes landed not too far from me before she flew off so I decided that I have a choice of going for my scythe or Ashley's axe. I made up my mind and lunged for the axe while he was recuperating. This was my moment to quickly butt in and smack him down before he could whip up something so dastardly to blow me away so it's now or never!

I begin a charge at the man but Hiccup grabs me. "We need to move. NOW!" We dive in the water where I fortunately find Ashley. Right before we surface I spot a very large dragon charging the ship. "As soon as that dragon hits I'm going to rush up and get everyone out. Take care of Ashley." I began to hoist myself up when the dragon attacked. I was almost knocked overboard but I was able to get a hold of myself.

I rushed to the bottom deck while I still could and released everyone. "About time asshole!" Robert said to me. That pissed me off, he doesn't know what happened to Ash. I punched him in the head as hard as I could. "OW! What the fu-" he stopped when he saw my eyes. "Get your ass moving now!" I shouted. Everyone got their dragon and blasted the ship from the inside out. I hopped on Deathblade right after i grabbed Ashley. "Please be ok, please be ok. Dear Thor let her be ok."

* * *

 **Welp, hope you like cliffhangers! I sure don't. I just want to keep writing it. I want to see your reactions to it. Anyways if you enjoyed this story make sure to comment/review! I appreciate all feedback. Shout out to my co-author Sam for helping me out. Thank you to those who read, follow, and review!**


	4. Character designs

**I realized that I screwed up with not describing any of the OCs so this chapter is dedicated to describing the characters you do not know. So I am going to start with the Chief himself Jimi, based off of me.**

 **Jimi** : Disheveled brown hair, blue eyes. Has a small goatee and a slight mustache to go with it. Stands at 5'8. Wears black cloak and dons a bird looking mask when in battle.

Signature weapon: Scythe. Weighs 120lb. RIdes the dragon Deathblade, an odd Timberjack, smaller than the rest of his species. 17 years old. Chief of Death Isle, home to the Death Riders.

 **Ashley** : Long black hair; brown eyes. Usually seen wearing a wool overcoat with sleeves to long for her arms. Stands at 5'7. Fiance of Jimi. Has yet to tame her own dragon. Loves to take Deathblade for a ride occasionally. Weighs around 100lb. 17 years old. Chieftess of Death Isle

 **Alex** **:** A very mysterious human being, with a 6'0 height, weighing about 180 pounds, with a strong muscle complex, almost the shape of a muscle builder, ready for any action that was thrown his way, with a barbarian beard that could wrath fear on any land. Always with his trusty dragon bow, carved by the strongest dragon scale in the country and some dragon root arrows always on his stash in his back. Riding on the back of Aran, the worthy Fireworm dragon. Twin of Samuel, the frost brother. Striker of Squad A. 24 Years old.

 **Samuel** : Tall tanned skin, asian, 6'0, weighing about 140 lbs. Skinny like, black medium hair, black colored eyes, chill and down with anything that comes forth my way, wears big glasses, with also a barbarian beard that will strike ferociously if dealt with, with his piercing dragon bow shooting out icicle spears to stun and break off armor if directly hit onto enemy foes, Riding on the back of his Amasian, the worthy Snow Wrath of the 3rd region, and Twin of Alexander, the blazing brother. Striker of Squad A. 21 years old.

 **Robert** : Short black hair, brown eyes. Wears glasses even though he doesn't want to. Stands at 6'0. Weighs 280lb. Rides a Monstrous Nightmare named DemonsSoul. His signature weapon is a custom built crossbow that fires 3 bolts at once. 22 years old. 2nd in command of Squad A

 **Joseph** : Long curly black hair, brown eyes. A small mustache across the lip. Weighs 148lb and stands at 6'0. Signature weapons, 2 axes coated in Monstrous Nightmare Gel, Can ignite whenever the user wants. Rides the dragon Slayer, a Night Blade, cousin of the Night Fury. 25 years old. Leader of Squad A

 **Josh** : Short Black hair, brown eyes. Weighs 170. Stands at 6'2. Uses a 2 sided axe. Rides a Gronckle named Golf. 3rd in command of Squad A, as well as main defender. 23 years old.

 **Andrew** : Long white hair, always wears a priest like cap. Weighs 135lb and stands at 6'5. No weapon at all. Partner to the Jade dragon known as Hawkeye. Communications expert for the entire tribe. 33 years old.

 **Corbin** : Purple hair, medium length. Blue eyes. Weighs 90lb. Stands at 5'5. Rides a Changewing named Flank. Leader of Squad B. 15 years old. Wields a small blow dart capable of putting anyone out of their misery.

 **Matt** : Short brown hair, Brown eyes. Weighs 110lb. Stands at 5'3. Always seen with a dagger in hand. Rides a Zippleback, named Chippy. 2nd in command of Squad B. 16 years old.

 **Sammy** : Medium length blonde hair, Green eyes. Weighs 95lb. Stands at 5'5. Rides a Snaptrapper named Hydrakai. His signature weapon is a longsword. Part of Squad B.

 **Well there is all of the characters so far (With some extra). A lot of them are similar mainly because every single one here is based off me and my friends. We will be putting another one out when more characters are introduced. Chapter four to be released by Sunday! Thank you for reading and remember if you enjoyed, follow and review/comment! Always up for criticism. And if you would like, we could do a QnA on this story for a special chapter! Leave your questions in the reviews and we promise to answer them. Do Specify who you are asking, There are three of us, Sam, Jimi, and Alex.**

 **Sam: Thanks my dudes for checking out our character design. We're a bit sorry for not having to add this info before chapter 1, but we'll keep updating ya so stay tuned and we'll see ya next time!**


	5. Celebration

**Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. Remember we will be accepting all questions for the QnA until chapter 10. Here is a quick recap on chapter 3!**

 _Ashley was knocked unconscious as she fell in the water during the fight The Reaper. We arrive with Hiccup watching Jimi lose his mind._

 _ **~Hiccup POV~**_

"Jimi..JIMI!" I said as I quickly rushed over in a panicked manner. He just kept muttering to himself. "She's dead, she's dead because of me." He shockingly kept repeating himself. "Jimi, hey" I grasped his shoulders,"It's going to be ok, She's not dead." Just then Doc, our healer, came out. He motioned for Jimi to go in as Ast and I waited outside to hear the news.

He came back out crying, but they were tears of joy. "Ashley is going to be ok, she just needs rest right now." Astrid smiled and gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank Thor" I said. "Onto more pressing matters now that I know that my Fiance is safe, when do you two depart?" He asked us. "We'll leave in possibly say 4 days just to lend you a hand with anything you want." I told him.

"There really isn't anything we need help with, plus I think your people need you there more than here. We can set you up so you can leave by tomorrow." Jimi said with a smile. I replied "I guess that's fine with Astrid and I to head out by then, but I feel as if we should just stick for just a little while so we can check around the island just in case if anything out of the ordinary shows up." I responded.

"I already have Squads B and C patrolling the island. Hiccup, we are ok. We have Berk on our side. We'll be ok. Your people need you." He spoke with integrity. "Alright, we will leave at dawn tomorrow." I responded with regret. JImi quickly ran over to tell us "By the way before you guys head out tomorrow, I wanted to quickly inform you guys that well how can I explain it… we got a wedding coming up around the middle of August so we'll hope to see you guys sometime soon then so look sharp and don't be late." "Aye, Aye sir we'll be there." I replied with a chuckle.

* * *

 _ **The next morning~**_

Astrid and I headed off with the gear given to us and we set forth on our way back home. "Do you think they'll be okay?" Astrid asked with concern. I replied with sincerity "They already have a number of squads around the island and I guess with that amount of protection they won't be expecting any trouble for a while now, but I still wished we could've stayed back just to help out." Astrid then replied "I guess you're right, but our only option now is to head back to report everything that happened".

 _ **~On the Island~**_

Once landing safely back on the island we informed the others to let them know of what had happened on Death Isle. "That man doesn't sound very friendly.." Eret spoke. "I wouldn't think so Eret." Snotlout. "Everyone calm down, he fled after the Submaripper attacked, but to be honest we don't know why it striked." I pondered. "Regardless we just need to be on alert. We have no clue what his intentions are. Stay on guard everyone."

* * *

 _ **~6 Months Later~**_

On our way there I spoke up in a nervous tone "Oh boy isn't..isn't this gonna be fun?" Astrid just looked at me strangely "What are you all shaky about, you're not the one that's getting married. You don't gotta be so nervous about it." I then let out a sigh of relief. "I know, I know, but all I'm saying is it's going by so fast seeing as they're getting married like at the age of 18?!" Astrid then smacked my head just trying to calm me down "Just get a hold of yourself already alright, we only have 10 hours before things get underway so let's just enjoy this smooth ride before I change my mind about all this." I agreed with a nod and we quickly advanced hoping to make it on time.

 _ **~Ashley POV~**_

I was getting my dress on while my adoptive father was waiting at the doorway. I knew Jimi must be freaking out right now. I can't help but smiling remembering how we met. Apparently I had washed up on shore one day when I was only 6 years old. Jimi was the one who found me. Once the other villagers found out they all took care of me. The only thing was that I didn't truly belong. I was always alone at night, until he snuck out and spent every moment he could with me.

We were friends up until we started training. I think we were 13 at the time. He brought me out for archery where I've never used one before since I'm still young, but it looks harder than expected, but he makes it look easy. "If he can do it, then I can do it." I said while smiling to herself. When standing up there with the bow in my hand I felt so shaky, but he walked towards me telling me everything I could do from my stance to the finger position. I then draw back, squint and aim, and release. FFTT! Thunk! "Not bad on my first try!" as I chuckled and high fived him, but knowing how talented and supportive he was I feel like a whole new person having him around.

I then realized I see him as more than a friend, that I always wanted him by my side. Things became awkward. At least until the day he invited me out for a midnight ride on Deathblade. It felt like a whole new experience to me having to explore the starry night sky. When we landed I couldn't help but hug him tightly. After what seemed like forever we pulled away. I just stared into those blue eyes when he decided to kiss me.

I was so happy and we have been together ever since, and now we are getting married, at 18. He has always been there for me. "Ashley, it's time" My father said to me. I stopped reminiscing and mentally prepared myself. Before I knew it I was walking down the aisle dressed in a long silky dress made of an unknown material bought from a trader. At the front stood my beloved fiance wearing a fancy tunic made from the finest cloth. I stood in front of him as he smiled at me and I smiled back gleefully knowing today is our big day!

I swore I spotted some tears in his eyes. I rarely ever see him cry. Once I reached the altar I could see him trying not to break down. I gave him a reassuring smile. "Now, shall we get started?" Andrew asked as he stood beside us. We both nodded at his request. "We have all gathered here today to unite our Chief, with his Chieftess." I smiled at my husband who now has tears streaming down his face.

"Who will start with their vows?" Andrew asked. "I will start. Ashley, ever since you came into my life you have been an amazing influence, knowing I will have you beside me everyday, no matter the situation fills me with so much happiness. We will always share our secrets and always trust within each other. I love you and I can't wait to see what the future holds for us."

I couldn't help but be taken aback, my powerful husband, was breaking down in tears. I couldn't help but crying myself after that. "Now the Chieftess if you would." Andrew spoke up. "Ever since I came face to face with you on that day we met on the shore it felt so unusual on how I ended up here and felt as if I had been abandoned, but that's when I met you and from then on I had a weird feeling about you at first, but you were always so compassionate and loving towards me whether on the nights we went on our midnight ride on Deathblade or on training grounds when we got down with business, but no matter where we were or whatever happened around us, I feel as if you were a part of me all along knowing that you complete me and even if we give each other hard times, we'll love each other until the bitter end. I will always love you."

Before there were any more words spoken, his lips were on mine, as we shared our first kiss, as husband and bride. The kiss felt like forever, but it was probably just a couple of seconds. We heard cheers throughout the crowd as Deathblade roared in happiness.

 _ **~Astrid POV~**_

It was such a beautiful ceremony, I just hope ours goes off smoothly, especially considering the fact it's been pushed back three times now due to Hiccup being Chief. Hiccup and I headed over to the newlywed couple to give them our congrats. "Hey you guys made it!" Jimi said while giving Hiccup a handshake. Ashley and I gave each other a hug. "Of course we did. So Mr. and Mrs. Westergard, how has everything been?"

The rest of the evening was filled with feasts and joyous celebration. Although I must say I felt something wrong. I decided to just brush it off and enjoy the party. I somehow lost Hiccup and ended up finding him watching a drinking contest going on between all of Squad A. "I'm pretty sure Robert could easily challenge Tuffnut in a drinking contest." Hiccup couldn't contain his laughter. "I-I can beat any..anyone, a-and what kind of name is Tuffnut? Like what the he-hell. He must have some pretty big "nuts" to drink as much as…." With that Robert had passed out right there on the table knocking it over sending the rest of the brew flying landing on Josh. "Oh for Thor's sake Robert! I am going to set fire to your hut!" DemonsSoul just rolled his eyes and carried his rider off. Everyone just burst into laughter about what had transpired.

* * *

 _ **~Unknown POV~**_

"Have your fun, get married, fall in love. That will be your weakness. Just wait till your loved ones find out about your secrets. They will dethrone you, and when that happens I shall strike. Be ready Westergard."

* * *

 **Well there we go, next few chapters will be all fun but we will have to get down to business soon. Regardless. REMEMBER WE ARE ACCEPTING ALL QUESTIONS UNTIL CHAPTER 10 FOR OUR QNA. Please submit any questions you are curious about. And if you enjoyed, remember to follow and review for you fanfic readers and add this to your reading list and comment for you Wattpad readers. THANK YOU!**

 **Keep enjoying these chapters fellas. If you think this is the end then go back and read chapter one to know more. So uh.. What do I say now.. Well wait lemme think about this.. Hold up.. Almost their.. Ok 3..2..1.. Hold on.. Stay tuned...ok well I guess THE END.. it's over right..oh wait more chapters damn it! (This is Sam)**


	6. Special 1 The Twin Riders

**Welcome everyone to how our Twin Riders met and became so close. Written by the actual Twin Riders!**

 _ **~Alexander's POV~**_

It all started on the 3rd day of Summer of the 10th year, when the fiery tribe of blaze, threw their annual, flame party, for the birth of the 2nd son of the Chief Troald, Alexander. The most anticipated son to be Chief of the mighty tribe. When Alexander was 3 years old, he got his first dragon, Aran, a special Fireworm dragon. That night when Aran arrived at his new home, Maliuya, Alex's mother, had just had a stroke, which left the boy motherless, at her last moments, she told Alex to be kind, before the war starts. Alex now understanding what his mother told him, ignored her and kept crying holding her hand as tight as he possibly could. Alex and Samuel were very close friends once, until Alex's 10th birthday and Sam's 8th birthday, when the friendship ended because of the fight Troald and Wu had. After that moment, the parents, prohibited the friendship, and started the first war between tribes.

* * *

The war happened on the year 28, on mid Autumn, when the land was turning cold Aran was having a very bad illness, when Wu's tribe send their first air attack, freezing half of the building in the tribe. Troald got mad and sent every man available to the land of ice to defeat the tribe. Aran had just bit his tail to recover from the illness not knowing that the effect of recharging dragons, cannot work on himself, just after the dragon felt ready to go and start the fight, he stood up and watched Alex, putting his forehead close to Alex's to connect, not knowing if this was the last time they would see each other with live. Alex never wanted to fight on his brother's land, and with a sick dragon, that's why he sucked it up and went for the flame tribe's sake. On that night of the attack Aran sent a fiery beam of heat, burning the town hall, where Wu's family was hiding, Sam, went running to Amasian and at the blink of an eye, before Aran or Alex could even prepare, an ice barrage just passed burning duo. That's when the one year fight between Aran and Amasia and their riders.

* * *

Being winter and the low temperatures decreasing by the second, Amasian had a head start, deteriorating Aran each week. Once winter ended and spring started to come around the corner, the battle went equally between both dragons, burning and freezing all the land under the brawling beasts. Summer hitted and Aran grew its size to try and destroy Amasian. Samuel expertly dodge every tail sting, every fireball, magma spits, avoiding defeat at every moment.

When Autumn hit, both dragons were greatly tired, looking at the land destroyed by the fight. It was in that moment when Alex and Samuel looked to each other and decided to end the war between these two tribes… not knowing the damage that has happened on the ground… with their families.

* * *

Once Alex and Aran arrived to their tribe. The land and all the buildings were freezing cold, Alex had to throw on Aran a coat he found on the floor, just for Aran to stay warm and not lose the heat it had. When Alex ran to the building hall he saw his father's hand buried under all the rubbish of snow and building parts, Aran helped him remove everything seeing his father freezing cold, his father looked at him and smiles and said: "Son, don't worry, i'm going to be with you mother soon." and in that moment it hitted him, reviving a flashback of when his mother told him her last words "... be kind before the war starts…", and in that moment he kissed his father in the forehead, and that's when he knew he was Alex, Chief of the fire tribe. He took Aran and went to Sam's land.

* * *

 _ **~Samuel's POV~**_

It all started on the 3rd day of Winter of the 12th year when the icy tribe of frost threw their annual frosty banquet in honor of Chief Wu's newborn son, Samuel. The most obvious choice to fit the next position as chief of their mighty tribe. As Chief Wu made a toast he said "I remember these stories like they were just yesterday, but I'll always be happy to share it on my son's big day as he was only 3 years old having to encounter his first dragon out in the wild, Amasian, a special Snow Wraith dragon. Samuel and Alex were the very best of friends until Sam's 8th birthday and Alex's 10th birthday, when that friendship broke between the duel Troald and Wu had. From that moment on, their parents prohibited their friendship and started their rivalry between the two tribes.

* * *

The war happened on the year 28, on mid winter, when the land was turning hot and Amasian was having a bad heat stroke, when Troald sent their first air attack, burning half of the building in the tribe. Wu got furious and sent every unit outside to defend the outer and inner part of the village. Amasian also recovered by blowing mist upward covering himself to fully end the overheating. Sam felt a bit worried about this whole nonsense about going into war that he put himself into a deep sleep to calm himself. That's when an explosion outside shook the whole area waking up Sam and alerted everyone outside. With Sam hearing the explosion not too far away Sam rushed and hopped onto his Amasian before anymore commotion happened.

* * *

Being Winter and the low temperatures decreasing by the second, Amasian had an advantage on Aran being able to deteriorate him. Once winter came to a stop and spring started to come around the corner, the battle was even between both dragons, burning and freezing all the land under the brawling beasts. Summer then came around which shocked Sam due to Aran growing to its full size to try and defeat Amasian. Samuel dodged every attack being sent his way, to avoid defeat at every moment. When Autumn hit, both dragons were exhausted looking around them to see the damage they caused. Samuel and Alex looked at each other knowing that this battle between the two tribes must come to an end before they end up going too far.

* * *

Once Sam and Amasian returned back to their tribe. The land and all the building were ignited upon. Sam had to quickly hose Amasian down just enough to stay away from all the heat. Sam quickly had to find his father knowing that the firepower was too strong bringing the whole building on top of him being able to get rid of the rubble and hearing him still breathe just for a little while. His father looked at him and smiled happily as his last words were "my son, I can't believe how far you've made it and therefore this battle proves that you'll make the (coughs) greatest..chief of all time, don't worry though I'll always be with you in your heart just as your mother always said, she would've been proud too if she was still here… take care of this village for it is now yours, Samuel of the frost tribe. Sam hugged his father tightly and took Amasian and went on towards Alex's land.

* * *

I finally arrived upon the fiery tribe where I knew Alex was waiting for me back at his place. I decided to head their knowing looking at my surroundings of what the intense heated battle we've had between the two tribes, but what a relief knowing it's all over. I entered the house and called out his name seeing as the loss between our fathers and both tribes leading with many casualties and injuries, that I knew it was time to forgive and forget and having to move on with our lives. I knew how saddened he was to lose both his parents, but I told him "Alex, we can't remember these moments for the rest of our lives, we need to move on as if that's what our parents would've wanted us to have, to explore the world for itself." At first he looked at me with such a frown on his face, but to encourage him to seize the day, I knew he was strong enough to face what lies ahead of him later on. I pulled him up and we quickly ran outside and lept onto our dragons and flew away. "By the way Alex I know being in charge may have its moments and all, but it'll feel weird having to stick around in the village so I'm thinking us two should team up, but with others to stop villains and save the day like we did when we were kids. " He raised his fist up in the air and screamed out "Hell yea I'm down, Let's go!"

On our way out I spotted a brownish figure heading straight for us. As it got closer I noticed it to be a dragon with a rider on top wearing a black cloak and a crow like mask. "Yo who the hell is that?" I asked Alex. "I don't know but he looks creepy, is it even human." Alex retorted. Then the figure just started laughing and removed his mask, "You Outlandish tribes never change.. Yes I am human, I'm just out on a flight with Deathblade here. Why are you two out here?" He said to us. "Well ya see my buddy and I come from a vast land which at first felt peaceful and all, but struck out to be a bloody war, deaths of both tribes, and since we're mainly both in charge, we felt as if we needed to take some time off from the island and search for new adventures and such." I finished. "Well then, you two have seen war, and essentially homeless. What I am about to ask you may be much but give me an honest answer. Will you leave your tribes behind to join the Death Riders. We leave in peace with the dragons on a large island. We also have dragon racing and many more activities to waste time. What do you say?" He finished explaining. Our dragons had seemed to have their own conversation and seemed to trust this man. "What do I say well I say I'm down, what about you Alex." Alex replied with a smile to his face "You said you wanted adventures so I'm downright with this deal this guy's giving us, let's do this woohoo!"

 **Well** **fan readers out their thank you guys a ton for just reading this article. To just say this is a side story of just how Alex and I met pretty much in the story, not real life, but we hope you guys we're interested and we're pretty much buddies too in real life as well so it was a blast writing this, but due to all the effort into putting this it was fun at the end! Please share to friends and try to get this story known! ~Sam**

 **Well there was Sam's author note, sadly Alex can not join us for the end of this. Chapter 5 will be released this Sunday. Thank You all for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. The Feast

**Hey everyone, sorry this chapter didn't come out last week. It just wasn't ready. Every once and awhile we will release a "Special" chapter explaining character backstories. Regardless welcome to chapter 5!**

 _ **Previously on chapter 4**_

Our heroes, Hiccup, Astrid, and Jimi waited to hear the great news that Ashley is still in great condition, but needed proper rest. Jimi honestly was freaked out by all this knowing he almost lost the love of his life and never wanted that to happen so to move on with life before it flies by, Jimi married Ashley and it made her so happy to finally realize as if it was just all a dream and that it came true in the process. Oh gosh what a happy way to end the story, but not far lurking was an unknown person with unknown whereabouts, but his words came out like this "have your fun, get married, fall in love. That will be your weakness. Just wait till your loved ones find out about your secrets. They will dethrone you, and when that happens I shall strike. Be ready Westergard."

 **So I hoped you guys liked the cliffhanger. I am going to admit. I wish more people reviewed. I wish this story had more attention. It gets harder and harder to write more chapters when there are only 8 people following and when you don't even get bad reviews. I wish I could do more. I'm not going to give up, but do know that it may take longer for chapters due to motivation. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **~Unknown POV~**_

I watched as a man known as The Reaper started gathering mercenaries. He turned and looked at me. "Would you like to join. You seem to know many things." I looked him in the eye. "I know what you want Reaper. You want to take back what is rightfully yours am I correct." I smirked. "Be careful who you mess with old man. But yes. You are correct. What other information do you have?"

Depending how he uses this information, this may just work out for me. Jimi Westergard. I can not wait to see your reaction as your village burns to ground. After your friends and family loses all trust in you. And best of all watching the life slowly drain from your eyes

 _ **~Hiccup POV~**_

I woke up with something golden in my face. Is this hair. _Gold hair._ _Wait. Astrid. Wife!_ "Hiccup stop pulling on my hair I'm trying to sleep." I smiled and got out of bed. There is work to do. At least the ice is gone. Thor that took ages. As I stepped outside from the tent I smelled the fresh air and felt the sun shine down upon us to know that today is a new day. "Well off to work I guess." I reassured myself knowing that there is always something to do around here and if there aint I'll find something to do hopefully.

That hopefully turned into unfortunately pretty quickly. There was _too_ much to do in fact. I just wanted to crawl back into bed. Sadly, I couldn't do that. It was our village's turn to host The Chieftain's Feast, where all allied tribes would meet to discuss any issues, threats of war, or any other misunderstandings. As of you know I am one of the chiefs and therefore it's my responsibility to hear out what others have to say including myself. At least I'll see a familiar face there as Jimi will also be joining in so we'll see what he brings to the table this time. I'm wondering how he is doing, considering it's been about four years since I saw him.

He better bring Ashley or else Astrid would get somewhat upset, well considering she views Ashley as some sort of little sister. Just wait till she hears the news, I already received word about it from Jimi. Regardless we need to prepare everything. While I take care of my normal Chief duties I think I know someone I can trust with this job.

"Hey Gobber! I think I have a job for you." I shouted at the older man. "And what is that 'iccup?" I smiled. "Well you know the Feast is tomorrow right? Well I need to put someone in charge and I'd like for it to be you. If you don't object." He laughed. "I was already expectin' for you to choose me, I already started preparin'. I gave him a nod and went along with my business.

* * *

 _ **~ Samuel's POV ~**_

"Jimi, Ashley are you guys ready to go already?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Jimi replied "Yea, yea hold up we're coming down now." I reassured them "We don't wanna be late like the last time it took us to get there, but at least you got both of us now.. Wait a minute where the hell is Alex now?"

"I'm right here!" He panted out as he and Aran were rushing toward the group. "Sorry I-I'm late everyone. _Aran_ here decided not to wake up when he was supposed to!" The dragon looked at his rider and blew a small ember into his rider's face "DON'T DO THAT! YOU KNOW THAT HURTS DAMMIT!" We all just laughed at what had transpired.

"Alright time to get a move on gentlemen and ladies as well." I reassured them as we got onto our separate dragons and started taking flight. "Now I know this might be a long flight there so I feel as if we pick up the pace we can arrive there in the knick of time. I decided to start up the conversation with my buddy here, but that's when I decided to butt in to say what I had to say "What you wanna bring to the table Jimi, are you nervous at all? You feel confident speaking over many others including Hiccup?" As I blabbered out knowing whatever comes out of his mouth may come at a surprise or not as we might not be chiefs, but we're allowed to spectate right?

"Sam just shut your mouth, you have no right to talk to the Chief in such a way." Alex spoke up. "It's fine Alex. Sam you will have to keep your mouth shut during the feast ok? I don't need to be looked down on more than I already am." Jimi told me. I replied with the best I can to the situation we were in hoping to just be straightforward "Sorry about that man you know I'm just curious at times like these and sometimes you need any of us just to be around for ya, but for now let's just keep enjoying our ride there."

 _ **~Jimi POV At the Feast~**_

The rider tribe and I wandered into The Great Hall where the feast was to commence. I spotted Hiccup but was stopped by an unkindly face. "I'm surprised you actually showed up on time Jimi." A girl, Annabeth, sneered at the Riders. "Why are the Life Walkers here?" Sam asked. "Because we have class unlike you barbaric Death Riders." She retorted. "Hey wh-" I cut Sam off. Annabeth and those escorting her chuckled away towards the conference hall not even looking back. We had to get a move on too even though I wanted to let all the rage building up inside and unleash it upon them.

"Let's not waste our time here, we still have yet to talk to our ally who is hosting this glorious feast." Sam backed down while he and Alex pushed their way through the hall. "There they are the guests of honor!" Hiccup shouted towards them once he spotted us. "Hey Hiccup, long time no see buddy. Wow you changed a lot." Hiccup just laughed. "So have you friend. Oh and congrats you two." Ashley smiled.

"Well hello beautiful." Snotlout grabbed Ashley's hand. "You better back off Snot" Hiccup advised him. "And why is that, she's a _beautiful_ escort." Now many of you would be rational just like me. SO I decided to punch him right in the face. "That's why, remember the wedding Astrid and I attended. It was their wedding."

"Does Astrid know yet?" She asked. "I thought you might want to tell her yourself." Hiccup responded. "Wait what are they talking about?" Snotlout asked Tuffnut. "I don't know but it seems important. Let's just keep listening in." He responded. "I already told you two. Just pay attention."

After Hiccup scolded his escorts he noticed Astrid was on her way over to the group. "Ashley it's nice to see you. How have you been?" She asked. "I have been well, more excited than usual." Astrid looked at her curiously. "Let's just say that the Death Rider Tribe has an heir on the way." I explained. Astrid just hugged Ashley while giving her congratulations. "They always beat us to everything Hiccup." She told her husband. "It's not a competition m'lady." He responded.

"Are you ready to get on with this Jimi." Hiccup asked me. "Might as well just get it over with while we can." Hiccup got up on the table and shouted. "The Chieftains Feast will now begin!" Everyone sat down. "If the Flame Tribe would start us off." He asked. A man dressed in red stood up and began to speak. "The Flame Tribe would like to request rations from neighboring tribes since we have been running low as of late due to the Frost Tribe." The man concluded. "Thanks to us?! If you didn't kidnap our heir we wouldn't have to strike back!" A man in white spoke up. "Kidnapped your heir? You kidnapped ours!" While the bickering was going on I couldn't help but chuckle to myself a little. Ashley had to scold me to get me to stop.

"Alright. Alright calm down everyone. Now who would like to speak up next?" Hiccup asked around. "I would like to." Annabeth stood up. "I would like this council to acknowledge the Death Riders Transgressions towards all of us. Their Chief recruits members from other tribes, brainwashing them to his side." She concluded. All I could do was laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA, that's great. Brainwashing my people. Yea I recruit people outside my tribe anyday. I consider myself rescuing them from their boring day to day life. I offer them adventure and a decent well lived life." I retorted

Annabeth sneered at us. "Death Isle will fall when The Reaper comes. A war is coming everyone. Choose your side wisely. And Jimi. I will have your head myself." Alex and Sam stepped up immediately. "Was that a threat straight to our faces. If so why don't we settle things right now the viking way. A sparring match, if that is okay with the hosting Chief?" I asked. Hiccup just face palmed but muffled out a "Sure why not." I grinned maniacally. No one messes with the Death Riders.

* * *

 **Well the first thing I must say is that I am terribly sorry for the hella late update. WE had terrible writer's block as well as I have begun classes. We will try to get things back on schedule. I will say this again though. It is hard to keep writing. When very few to almost no one reads your story let alone review it hard to keep going. Try to get this spread, I would, we would gladly appreciate it. We just want to see feedback, we want to see people engaged with their reviews, their questions their insights. Just please show this story more love. I know it's not the best but please. Please show it love.**


End file.
